cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grigori Girov
Captain Grigori Girov was a soldier of the Soviet Union who served in World War II, being a soldier in the Red Army. He fights in World War II, fighting in Russia, Iran and Kenya as he fights the Nazis and their secret Covenant allies while uncovering Forerunner artifacts. Grigori serves as a major character in the main series of Halo, being a major supporting character of the ODST spinoff series. He is the ancestor of Vanya Girov. Biography Grigori was born and raised in Russia during the early years of the Soviet Union. He worked in a watchmaker's shop, and eventually, he married a woman named Katyana and had a son with her. Eventually, he joined the Red Army and became a captain, around the time World War II began and the German invasion of Russia commenced. Grigori fights in numerous fierce battles and skirmishes in Russia, fighting the invading German forces in vicious battles, often with Sergeant Mevchenko and private Korshunov at his side as they lead Soviet troops in battle against the Germans. As they fight in Stalingrad, Grigori is injured in his left eye, and wears an eye patch from then on. Grigori keeps fighting in the battle of Stalingrad, defending Soviet lines, then he keeps fighting German defenses in the city and helps assault a German camp. Here, he discovers a mysterious Forerunner artifact and helps secure it. After this, Grigori, Mevchenko and Korshunov are sent to lead Soviet troops behind German lines in Russia in order to investigate the German activity connected to these artifacts. From there, with help from Mevchenko, Korshunov and Soviet troops, Grigori keeps fighting in numerous fierce battles against German and Nazi forces and defenses in Nazi occupied territory, fighting in forests, plains, towns, villages and snow lands. Grigori keeps fighting Nazi forces in vicious battles, uncovering more Forerunner artifacts and even Forerunner modified Nazi weapons, and Grigori also battles aliens known as Sangheili, who have secretly come to Earth and allied themselves with the Nazis. Grigori and the Soviets keep fighting the Nazis and their Sangheili allies in fierce battles and skirmishes, then Grigori uncovers and helps secure or destroy Forerunner artifacts and Forerunner modified Nazi weaponry, as well as fighting off Sangheili vehicles and equipment. Grigori then fights in the vicious battle of Kursk, fighting to defend Russian trenches and fighting off German assaults, and then fights and breaks German defenses and forces in the battles. Here, he assaults German camps, and then assaults a Nazi held town, battling Nazi and Sangheili forces and then defending a town. He then fends off a Nazi and Sangheili forces to defend a town, with Grigori fending off Nazi ambushes lead by Nazi officers, Hans von Kliefen and Karl Schueller. Discovering Nazi presence in Iran headed by Kliefen, the Soviets invade Iran, with Grigori fighting in the invasion of Iran as well. Grigori keeps fighting German defenses in the deserts of Iran in fierce battles, then he keeps fighting German defensive points in the deserts to assault Nazi camps, where he fights and battles Nazi and Sangheili forces to destroy a major Sangheili weapon. He then helps defend a village in the desert, fighting off Nazi and Sangheili forces lead by Kliefen and Schueller. Grigori returns to Russia, and later on, the Soviets then track Kliefen to Kenya, where secret, yet major Nazi activity is occurring. As such, Grigori is sent there with a squad, including Mevchenko, Korshunov, Rishov and Shensov to infiltrate the Nazi area and secure a defecting Nazi scientist named Heinrich Gleissmann, while another force of Soviet troops assault Nazi defenses on the beaches while the US Navy covers them. Landing in Kenya, Grigori keeps fighting in fierce skirmishes past Nazi and Sangheili defenses and rescues Gleissmann and defecting German soldier, Rolf. However, seeing that Kliefen is nearly completing his project, Grigori decides to storm Kliefen's base, so he helps assault Nazi defenses on the beaches, then fights his way to the base, where he sees that Kliefen's project is the unveiling of an ancient Forerunner portal. Grigori and his men ambush the Nazi base and dismantle the process, then Grigori fights Kliefen. After fierce fighting, Schueller is killed, and Kliefen is sent through the portal to Genesis and vanishes. With that, Grigori and his men escape their Nazi pursuers with a couple jeeps and then they seize a Nazi U-boat and then ride it away from the base. However, before they can celebrate, suddenly, a Composer beam fires from the portal and strikes the U-boat, transporting the U-boat to Genesis while Grigori and his men are composed and killed. Personality and Traits Girov was an incredibly stoic, icy and harsh man who was incredibly hardened and pessimistic, as well as being very bitter and resentful. He is a very cynical and quiet individual who is seemingly unfeeling, and he was very ruthless and merciless in combat. While he was very aggressive and fierce in combat, and was mostly dismissive and even hostile towards others and liked keeping to himself, he was still an incredibly caring man who cared deeply for his friends and allies. He was very loyal to his comrades and he often risks his life to protect and save them. Girov is a man with light skin and black hair and is of medium height. He has green eyes and he has a full mustache and a small beard, and he has a slender, yet fit and athletic build. He also has an eye patch over his left eye, since his left eye was damaged in battle. Relationships Hans von Kliefen Mevchenko Korshunov Heinrich Gleissmann Trivia Category:Halo Characters Category:Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Communists Category:Vigilantes Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Anti Heroes Category:One Man Army Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Married or Parents Category:Loyal Category:Empowered Characters Category:Gunman Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Enforcers Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gaolers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Guardians Category:Survivors Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Hard Workers Category:Neutral Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Disciplinarians Category:Honorable Category:Extremists Category:Barbarian Category:Homicidal Category:Assassin Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Brutes Category:Hunters Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Leaders Category:Martyr Category:Bully Slayers Category:Authority Category:Recurring Category:Rescuers Category:Determinators Category:Serious Category:Chaotic Category:Deceased